The Heir
by xXBlackBloodAngelXx
Summary: One day beastboy gets a letter basically saying if he doesn't go to a party his sister dies, and his date to that party is Raven. is probably going to be either a two-shot or a three-shot. This is Pugpie15 I just changed my pen name.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans. I'm just a Ordinary Teenage Girl.*beastboy falls out of the closet* You didn't see anything.**

**In the Common room  
**It was only another ordinary day at Titans Tower When Beastboy got a fancy letter during mail call. Starfire just looked at it and handed it to him. When he noticed it, Robin, the ever-paranoid one said, "Wait a second Beastboy I wouldn't open that. It could be a trap." "You don't have to worry about it I know who it's from. It's from my Grandfather." With that Beastboy wadded up the letter and got up to throw it away, but before he could Cyborg stopped him, "If you know it's from your grandfather aren't you atleast gonna read it." "Nope" "And why not, Green Bean." Before Beastboy could answer him Cyborg opened it and started reading it out loud:

_ Dearest Garfield Mark Logan,_

_You are hereby invited to the annual S.T.A.R. Labs anniversary party. Regardless of whether you went last year or not, you are still required to come as the heir of my most franchized company. I completely understand that you do not want to come, so as incentive your little sister, Abigail, is being held in a secret room inside my summer mansion. This is a Cordial event so by all means bring a date. It is Tonight at 8:00 P.M._

_ Sincereley,_

_ Your Grandfather,_

_ Edward Gualtry_

_ Owner of S.T.A.R. Labs_

Suddenly Cyborgs one human eye went huge, "You're the Heir of S.T.A.R. Labs, how come you didn't tell us?" "you never asked." said Beastboy nonchanantly. "You have to go don't you?" Robin asked. "Yeah, I do." "Okay then take Raven with you as your date. Keep in touch." Robin then tapped Starfire on the shoulder and looked towards Raven. Starfire, Seeing this as a opportunity to give Raven a makeover, grabbed her and flew towards Raven's room.

"Dude, you know she'll kill me by the end of the night right?" Beastboy asked Robin. "Yeah, but you know you'll love it." With that Robin Walked away as well.

"Okay Green Bean, try to be civilized I'll be dropping You two lovebirds off by the front door." Cyborg smirked than ran away. Beastboy just shrugged and went to his room to get ready.

**With Starfire and Raven**

"Friend Raven I have found the perfect dress. Come try it on." Starfire orders. Raven Tries on the dress and says, "I don't know Starfire, I actually really like Beastboy, but me in this will just disgust him." Raven said looking down. "Nonsense," Starfire assured, "You look absolutely stunning. Are you forgetting that none of us are the same anymore. Cyborg isn't as insane, Robin spends more time with everyone, I understand Earth slang better, you, you have gotten even more beautiful, especially since you decided to let your hair grow longer. In fact is it not now past your shoulders, But Beastboy, He has gotten alot more muscular and taller and his hair is shaggier, but that's not the only way he's grown up he's no longer the little kid that would constantly be joking. He is very down-to -earth now. So I know for a fact he will love you in this dress." Raven, who was staring at Starfire speechless could only smile and nod. "Come, Friend Raven Let us do Your hair."

**7:45 P.M.**

Beastboy was in the garage with Cyborg and Robin waiting for Raven when Starfire comes in and announces, "She is coming." What Beastboy sees next makes his heart skip a beat. Raven comes in and she is wearing a black low-cut dress with thin halter-top straps and the skirt goes to about mid-thigh her hair is curled and is falling slighttly over her shoulders and she is wearing 3-inch black high heels and light make-up. Because of his recnt growth spurt Beastboy is still a few inches talling than raven even with her heels on.

"Beastboy walks up to Raven and says, "You look beautiful tonight."

And with that they get in the T-car so Cyborg can drive them to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really lost inspiration for this, So i'm sorry for the SUPER LONG wait! Like seriously it's been over 6 months! ^O^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans...apparentlly i'm too crazy! Plus BB here has been trying to send me to an Insane Asylum...GET BACK IN THE CLOSET BEASTBOY!**

8:01 P.M.

Beastboy takes a deep breath to calm himself before he gets out of the car. Raven starts to open her door to get out but Beastboy stops her. "Raven, it's proper to slide out on my side." He whispers quietly. Raven blushes slightly and nods her head. Beastboy offers his hand for her and she grudgingly takes it. The couple of the evening slowly make their way to the front door. Raven, who wasn't expecting the house to actually be a mansion, gasps as she sees everything in front of her. She can't believe how well off they are. Beastboy notices her discomfort, "You okay Rae?" he queries.

"Peachy." she reassures him.

"Your names please." a snooty butler says at the door.

"Garfield Mark Logan and Date Raven Rachael Roth." Beastboy says in a powerful commanding voice. Raven looks at him in awe as they walk in. This was the same Beastboy that told corny jokes all of the time, but now he is being proper and serious. A faint blush graced her cheeks as he caught her staring at him.

"See something you like Rae?" Beastboy grins cheekily.

"No." she says monotonously.

"Logan." A voice said the name with utter Distaste. Beastboy turned.

"Gaultry." He said with the same amount of venom in his voice.

The strange man passed by them with his nose turned up in the air.

"Who was that?" Raven asked.

"That was my uncle. Just don't ask." Beastboy whispered with his eyes downcast. Raven looked at Beastboy strangely. "Come on Raven."

The two Titans walked into the dining room to find a fat old man with grey hair and brown eyes. Beastboy walked up to the man and cleared his throat. "Grandfather."

"Why Garfield, how nice of you to show up." The man shouted with glee.

"Just tell me where Abby is." Beastboy demanded.

"After the dancing is done. I promise."

"And when will that be!?"

"After Dinner. By the way who is this little lady." He asked taking Raven's hand and kissing it.

"This Is Raven. My Date." Beastboy rolled his eyes and looked at his grandfather in distaste.

Beastboy, after getting away from his grandfather, took Raven and introduced her to various guests. It was an hour and a half later that Dinner was served.

Dinner was a variety of different things. Raven was overwhelmed by just the sight of half of it. There was everything from lasagna to caviar. The drink served was champagne. A Butler came out of the kitchen and served Beastboy a special tofu meal. For dessert they all had Mint chocolate chip Ice Cream. (Beastboy had Ice cream that used Soy Milk instead of Milk)

After dinner as the dance. Beastboy led Raven to the Ballroom so they could waltz. Beastboy, however, was distracted by the thought of his sister. Raven noticed this.

"Beastboy, it will be okay. I promise we will find her."

"I hope so, Raven." Beastboy said as he pulled her closer to him. Sue laid her head on hi shoulder and just took in the moment of being there with him. She loved him whether she liked it or not.

"Beastboy?"

"Hmmmm."

"I'm glad I was your date tonight. The truth is you're obnoxious and you grate on my eardrums, but despite that you make me feel things I don't want to. Before I met you no one had ever broke down my walls or made me lose control. Before the Titans I was just an emotionless shell. At first, I couldn't stand your presence. But, now I think- no I know that I love you..." After finishing Raven looked down so she wouldn't have to see his reaction, because no one could possibly love a demon.

"Raven..." said girl bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Raven. Look at me!" Beastboy grabbed her chin and tilted her chin up. The next thing Raven knew was she was being kissed. Her eyes flew open to look incredulously at the green man kissing her, but she soon melted into the kiss. It felt like fireworks going off around them, but all too soon they broke apart. Beasboy rested his forehead against hers and whispered the words that would forever change her life:

"I love you, too"

**there's the 2 nd chapter! It's been over 6 months so tell me if the wait was worth it or not. There should be one more chapter after this, so until then!**


End file.
